


SV Big Bang Cover: Human Nature

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fandom Bookcover, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	SV Big Bang Cover: Human Nature

I decided to take part in doing the artwork for another story in the [ SVBig Bang!](http://smallvillebbang.livejournal.com/)

THis story is a Chloe Clark story called Human Nature by **[](http://mrs-roy.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrs_roy**](http://mrs-roy.livejournal.com/)**  which can be found  HERE (to come)   

I hope you enjoy them. :D   VERY  Image Heavy

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6428/661066)

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6428/660524)

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6428/660325)

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6428/662178)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6428/661856)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6428/661577)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6428/661276)

And the cover in full color:

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6428/660840)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
